Training troops
When you train [[:Category:Troops|'Troops']], there's a few things to take into consideration: *All troops do NOT have the same resource to power ratio. Tier 2 troops cost twice as much as Tier 1 troops, but are 4 times as strong. Tier 3 troops cost twice as much as Tier 2 troops, but are only 50% stronger. Arguably the most important difference is training speed. *Tier 1 troops train the fastest - roughly 5 times faster than Tier 2, and 12(!) times faster than Tier 3. Tier 2 troops train just over twice as fast as Tier 3 troops. When to create each type of troop: *T1 troops cost the most resources per might, but train significantly faster than the others. When your resources outpace your troop production, throw the extra into T1 troops, as they can train faster than your resources replenish. T1 troops are the fastest way to gain might. So long as you do not run out of resources, might increase from T1 troops will be 20% faster than T2, and almost twice as fast as T3. *T2 troops are the backbone of low-level armies. Start building them after you have an ample supply of T1 troops (1000+ of each). These warriors are 4 times stronger than T1, but at half the cost. If you are strapped for resources, T2 troops are your most efficient recourse. Their increased training time will allow for lower-production players time to replenish resources, while at the same time providing a significant boost in might. *T3 troops are for conquests, and conquests alone. They are neither fast to train nor cheap compared to the might they have. What they provide is faster movement (for quicker attacks) and denser might in armies. At max Muster Field level, a player could theoretically send out 2.4 million might in a single attack of T3 troops. The time required to train these troops makes them good for training at night while the player sleeps. For pure might build-up, these are the least effective units to train. Only build them if you intend to attack other defended players/goblin camps frequently. Further, if you expect troop loss when attacking, buffer your T3 troops with T1 or T2 troops in the same army. Lower level troops will always die first, and can save you from retraining hordes of T3 (or T2 for lower level players) troops. One advantage of higher tier troops is that they move much faster, decreasing your marching time. If you send mixed tiers of troops, remember that your army always marches at the rate of your slowest unit. There's also a max capacity of troops you can send at once, determined by your Muster Field. With a level 10 Muster Field you can send 100k troops at once. Using higher tier troops allows you to send a more powerful army with the same number of units. When training troops, keep in mind that you can queue stacks of troops equal to the number of Barracks you have. So if you have 7 Barracks, you can have 7 packs of troops queued up to be trained. Try to keep several days worth of troops waiting to be trained, and always queue up more if you have the room and population. Doing this helps keep your resource stockpiles low and under your Protection Limit. Category:Kingdoms of Middle-earth Category:Help Category:New Player Tips